


Now and Then

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, verse: odds and ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine often dislikes his family. Blaine really hates his family when they lead to fights with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> Blangst inspired by Somebody That I Used To Know. That's all.

Blaine had thought he was over this.

This pain, this crap, this life in the shadow.

He’d been so sure he was past it.

That, apparently, is not the case.

Cooper just has to come waltzing back in, the perfect golden boy, and once again Blaine is shoved aside. Except this time, it isn’t just his parents. Every single person around him  _loves_  Cooper.

It stings.

Even Kurt,  _Kurt_ , is enamored. Completely and utterly.

Blaine feels like he can’t breathe.

Every time he tries to speak up about it, he’s cut off by someone else clamoring for Cooper’s attention. Eventually, he snaps.

“Kurt, listen to me. He’s a dick, he treats me like I don’t matter, and he’s always been the perfect son to my parents. He’s straight, successful, interested in the ‘right’ things, and they just plain love him more. Can you please acknowledge that, and stop idolizing him from that goddamn commercial. Please.”

He hates the way his voice cracks.

“Are you sure you just haven’t misread something? He seems to genuinely want to see you…”

Blaine closes his eyes; it’s all he can do not to just walk away.

“Please, just, stop. A decade of hearing about how I should be more like Cooper isn’t going to go away because he wants to make nice.”

“But-”

“Kurt, I love you, but this?  _You don’t get it._  As long as your family accepts you and loves you, you don’t get to judge me for not wanting him anywhere near me.”

Kurt reaches out, but stops instantly as Blaine’s hands fly up, and his words sink in.

“I think you should go. At least until you figure out how much you dismissing this is hurting me. I can’t do this.”

Kurt’s face falls, and it shatters a part of Blaine. He hates hurting his boyfriend, too, but for once he has to think of himself first.

He never does, he never has, and that’s the problem.

He’s always needed someone to put him first. To make him look after himself.

It never happens.


End file.
